Stuck with you
by Little Wings
Summary: Tomoyo,Chiharu & Sakura r the prettiest,most popular girls in skool.Eriol,Yamazaki & Syaoran r the most popular guys.The 2 groups hate each other.But when they end up in the same cabin at month-long skool camp,sparks start to fly among the flames of hate.
1. Packing

Author's Note - This is my 3rd fanfic so far. You can also see my other work, 'To the limit' and 'In love with the enemy' both ccs. All characters are 13 and in yr. 8. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu are most popular girls Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki likewise but guys.  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Packing"  
Tomoyo and Sakura entered their English classroom and groaned as they sat in their assigned seats. It wasn't that they didn't like English. In fact they liked it alot. The only cliche` was that Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki, the hottest, most popular guys sat in the same group. They hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"I hope they're away or something" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Or something. They were in access, remember?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Don't remind me" Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're here whether you two like it or not" A voice came up behind them. Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped. Eriol was there, smiling, Yamazaki was smiling too and Syaoran had the usual glare on his face. The three of them sat down.  
  
"Where's Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh...we don't know. She could be, say, locked in the janitor's closet" Yamazaki said as the three of them cacked up.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura yelped as the two girls ran to the tiny room.  
  
"Chiharu, are you in there?" Tomoyo called through the door.  
  
"Tomoyo?! Sakura?! Get me out of herrrrreeeeee!!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
Quickly, Sakura picked the lock with two hairpins and freed the pretty redhead. Her hair was a bit ruffled but she was ok. Chiharu had a lot of class, so she raised her chin and walked swiftly into the English classroom. When she reached the table, Chiharu whacked each of the guys over the head and sat down as if nothing happened.  
  
"Welcome, class, please open your books to page 369" The teacher said.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki opened their books only to find stars and big love hearts with Chiharu's, Tomoyo's and Sakura's name in them. In pink pen, I love Sakura, Tomoyo or Chiharu was also there. The guys face's were priceless.  
  
"Jeez, didn't know you felt that way about us" Tomoyo said. Her lips twitched.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you didn't have to go all out to get the message across" Chiharu was also trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"A simple 'I love you' would have been okay, you know" Sakura said. But she wasn't able to hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. The other girls followed. This sudden laughter naturally turned heads as they all got up out of their seats to see what was so funny. Everyone, even the teacher started giggling when they saw what had been written.  
  
"Okay class, settle down. I have some announcements to make" The teacher said. (A/N - I'm sick of calling her 'The teacher' so her name's gonna be Mrs. Vale)  
  
"As you know, in two weeks, we will be going on school camp to the woods and our cabins will be fairly apart from each other with two counselors each cabin. The reason we are doing this is because all of you are 13 and you need to learn to live one your own. The camp will last for a month" Mrs. Vale continued. "Cabin groups are in the booklet I'm handing you. There is a big shopping center nearby"  
  
She gave the booklets to each kid and they all started looking through them. For each of the four weeks, each cabin would be given $500 for food and extras. They had to cook, clean etc. But the best part was that the end of camp, each group was putting on an act for the talent show that was going to be held.  
  
"Wow! What are we going to do for the talent show?" Sakura asked her friends.  
  
"I have no idea. What are we going to wear?!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"Paper" Syaoran said, making his friends laugh again. Tomoyo glared.  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh, doesn't Tomoyo look so cute when she angry?" Eriol teased in a baby voice.  
  
"I DO NOT LOOK CUTE!" Tomoyo screeched.  
  
"Oohhhhhhh" Yamazaki said.  
  
"She's getting pissed now" Syaoran told them.  
  
*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG*  
  
Saved by the bell. Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura ran out of the classroom.  
  
"What do you wanna do for the talent show?" Chiharu asked again.  
  
"I think it would be totally kewl if we sang a song," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey girls" Some hot guys were checking them out.  
  
"Hi" Sakura said flirtatiously. Tomoyo and Chiharu gave them sexy smiles and a wink before they strutted away.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Chiharu said as she, Sakura and Tomoyo walked their separate ways.  
  
A group of girls were flirting with Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki as usual after school. They were enjoying the attention. Finally, when they were alone, they started talking about the camp.  
  
"I can't believe we have to out on an act!" Yamazaki complained.  
  
"Yeah, that's shit" Syaoran added.  
  
"I reckon" Eriol agreed.  
  
"Gotta go. See ya" Yamazaki walked off.  
  
"Later!" Eriol and Syaoran chorused.  
  
Rhapsody - Did you like it? I know it doesn't explain much in this chapter but there will be more excitement in the next chapter! 


	2. Here we go!

Author's Note - I don't own ccs. Plz dont sue. I'm getting sick of writing the author's note so I'm gonna stop until there's something important.  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Sakura ran over to her best friends and jumped on them. They all fell down, laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Hey" giggled Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
"Sit together on the bus?" Chiharu asked her two friends.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "It's gonna be a 2-hour bus ride with no toilets!"  
  
"Uh-huh. That's why I put laxatives in Eriol, Syaroan and Yamazaki's drink bottles" Chiharu laughed. Tomoyo and Sakura looked shocked at first but then started laughing.  
  
"You are EVIL!" Tomoyo gasped in between giggles.  
  
"Hey girls, ready to last two hours without a mirror?" Yamazaki said. He was with Syaoran and Eriol. Just seeing the guys was all it took for the girls to launch into their fit of giggles again. Then watching Syaoran take a drink from his bottle made them nearly explode with laughter.  
  
"O...k" Eriol looked at them with a puzzled look on his face. "Back away slowly"  
  
Suddenly, a group of guys walked to where Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo were.  
  
"Hey man, what did you do to them?" Syaoran asked when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Put itching powder in their blush and blue hair-dye in their shampoo" Yamazaki said triumphantly.  
  
"Good one" Eriol slapped him a high-five.  
  
"EVERYONE ON THE BUS! COME ON!" The teacher in charge bellowed.  
  
They went in single file to to the bus. Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo ran to claim the back of the bus. Unfortunaltely, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki wanted the back too.  
  
"Leave!" Chiharu ordered.  
  
"No chance" Syaoran retorted.  
  
"We were here first!" Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, right. We were here way before you. So kindly piss off!" Yamazaki snapped.  
  
"Psh! Maybe in your dreams" Tomoyo scowled.  
  
"Just go away before someone gets hurt, namely you" Eriol threatened.  
  
"No. You get lost" Tomoyo said and went to sit down, then turned and smiled sweetly "Oh, and do us another favour, try not to get found"  
  
Mrs. Vale overheard the conversation.  
  
"Will you all sit down?!" She snapped.  
  
"Not with them" Syaoran said. 50 year 8s were watching now.  
  
"There are no other seats on the bus so sit before I do something I regret" Mrs. Vale's eyes blazed.  
  
She was right. The only available seats were the ones that were staring them in the face. The six kids reluctantly sat. The bus trip was 2 hours too long. 9 toilet trips were made due to three boys who will remain nameless. When they got to camp, Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu ran to their cabin saying somthing about washing their faces. As luck would have it, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki ended up being in the same cabin as the girls.  
  
"Great" Syaoran said boredly.  
  
"Perfect" Eriol said in the same tone.  
  
"Absolutely fabulous" Yamazaki said sarcastically. "Request of escaping them for a month...." He started  
  
"Denied" Eriol finished  
  
"Let's go meet our counselors" Syaoran said, trying to get his mind off the cabin arrangement.  
  
"Hello! I'm Nakuru, your counselor! This is my cutie, Touya and he's accompanying me!" Nakuru said brightly as the boys came in.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.This camp is gonna be worse than I thought.  
  
"Grrr" Touya growled when he saw Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "I won't touch your air-head of a sister, I hate her, got it?"  
  
"Fine!" Touya said. The two counselors left, leaving the boys to claim their room.  
  
"HOE!" They heard a voice. Sakura. They thought.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Chiharu's scream followed Sakura's.  
  
"Right! Which one of you pathetic little creeps did this to my hair?" Tomoyo skidded into the guys room with only a towel on and her hair a bright shade of pink. Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki doubled over with laughter. Two more pink-haired 13-year-old girls stomped into the room.  
  
"You die!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Totally!" Sakura agreed.  
  
"Go and put some clothes on you sluts!" Eriol said, still laughing.  
  
Realizing they were still only in towels, the three girls ran out and back into the shower where they had to use two whole bottles of shampoo to get the dye out. Finally,the guys were locked in their room and the girls got dressed. They wore the same cheerleading practice outfit. Loose red drawstring pants that said CHEER in silver glitter on the bum and a red, black and white crop top that had 'seijou high pumas' across it in the same silver glitter. Tomoyo had her hair in a high ponytail, Chiharu's in a loose ponytail bun and Sakura managed to get her short hair into two pigtails. Tomoyo brought her CD player into the living room and Chiharu and Sakura had a collection of CDs.  
  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Lady Marmalade!" Tomoyo and Chiharu said at the same time.  
  
"Got it!" Sakura popped the disc in and pumped up the loud volume. Music started to flow through the room.  
  
"Where's all my soul sistas, let me hear ya'll flow sistas" Chiharu sang.  
  
"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista" Sakura followed.  
  
"Hey sista, go sista, Soul sista, go sista" Tomoyo continued.  
  
"He met Marmalade down In old Moulin Rouge" Chiharu started.  
  
"Strutting her stuff On the street She said," Sakura sang  
  
"Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go, oh!" Tomoyo was singing at the top of her voice.  
  
"Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (Hey hey hey) Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (Hee oh) Mocha chocolata, ya ya (Oh yeah)"  
  
"CREOLE LADY MARMALADE!" They half yelled, half sang.  
  
By now, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki were wondering what was happening so they crept into the living room, seeing the sight of Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu in cheer practice uniforms and singing and dancing with the music up full blast. They ran to their rooms again.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life" Yamazaki said.  
  
"They do look kinda hot in those clothes though...." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, they do..." Syaoran agreed.  
  
Just then, Nakuru and Syaoran's oldest sister, Fuutie burst into the room.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran yelled at his sister.  
  
"I've just come in to see my gorgeous little baby brother who's fantasising about the cute singing group in the living room" Fuutie said, pulling her brothers red cheeks.  
  
"Same with you, cutie Eriol! Who's your girlfriend?" Nakuru engaged her cousins head into a hug.  
  
"Mmmppphhrr" Eriol said as his glasses were knocked askew by the hug.  
  
Yamazaki backed away and ran into the bathroom, leaving his best friends to deal with their relatives. 


	3. Let us in

Author's note - Thankyou everyone for your KAWAII reviews! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ = change of scene.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Let me in"  
  
The next day, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu decided to go shopping for costumes for the show at the end of camp. They hadn't decided which song to do yet but the girls wanted to get their outfits. Once Sakura got permission from Touya and Nakuru, they walked to the mall.  
  
"What type of outfits do you think we'll need?" Chiharu asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sparkles and glitter and stuff, always works. Especially for a just a simple school talent show" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Kewl!" Sakura said. She loved stuff like that.  
  
They glided through the shopping mall doors and a cold rush of air conditioning.  
  
"Where to first?" Sakura asked, looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Uh, I don't know" She answered. Chiharu and Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's just look around, we have eight hours before the shops close" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Ok" Tomoyo and Sakura said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran yelled. He just set a saucepan on fire.  
  
Eriol got the fire extinguisher and put it out.  
  
"This cooking thing is harder than I thought" Eriol said.  
  
"Your telling me" Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"We can't even cook pasta without setting the kitchen on fire" Yamazaki observed.  
  
"I reckon" said Eriol.  
  
"Wait, here's a recipe, doesn't look too hard" Syaoran said, showing his best friends the cookbook. It was a pizza.  
  
"Perfect, it's simple and it doesn't take too long to prepare" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Kewl, we need a pizza base, hmmm, don't think we've got one of those but some pieces of bread side-by-side in a square would be a good subsitute" Eriol read.  
  
"Ok, here we go" Yamazaki was putting 9 pieces of bread in a square.  
  
"Tomato paste" Eriol told them.  
  
"Got it" Syaoran said, pasting the red paste over the bread.  
  
"Now we can put the stuff on, meat, pineapple, whatever" Eriol shut the book.  
  
The guys got some ham, bacon, sausage, pineapple, mushrooms, capsicum, olives and pepperoni. Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran cut the ingredients, but ended up getting about 4 cuts each and dumped the chopped food onto the bread.  
  
"We need grated cheese now" Yamazaki said.  
  
"We don't have a grater but if we cut it, it should taste the same" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Excellent" praised Eriol.  
  
After they put the cheese on, they carefully carried it to the oven.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
The pizza dropped.  
  
"Uh-oh" Syaoran said, with wide eyes.  
  
They started picking up the pizza and loaded it back on to the bread. There was bread and stuff sticking out everywhere but they had no choice but to stuff it in the oven.  
  
"Um, it'll taste just fine, despite it's looks" Eriol cringed.  
  
"It says to cook for half and hour" Yamazaki said, reading of the book, now splattered with sauce, batter and other strange things.  
  
"Just think, this is only the second day of camp, we have to last a whole month! We can't cook that long" Eriol took a deep breath.  
  
"I know, but we only have to cook for half a month. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura can cook the other half" Syaoran said sensibly.  
  
"Yeah...hey where are they anyway?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Shopping, where else?" Nakuru came in, hugging Touya, who looked like he'd rather spend eternity with Syaoran than with Nakuru.  
  
"Oh" said Eriol.  
  
Nakuru and Touya left, leaving the boys in silence.  
  
"So" Yamazaki said, trying to break the ice.  
  
"So what?" Syaoran snapped.  
  
"Calm, dude. What are we gonna do for our talent" Eriol asked  
  
"What talent?" Yamazaki cracked up.  
  
They started laughing. Finally, when it subsided, Syaoran asked  
  
"No, seriously, what ARE we gonna do?"  
  
"Don't look at me" Eriol said, throwing up his hands.  
  
DING!  
  
"That's the oven" Syaoran told them. They all bolted to the messy kitchen. Yamazaki carefully took the pizza out. It looked like brown wet tissues with meat and tomato paste.  
  
"Dare you to try it" Yamazaki said, his lips twitching.  
  
"Touche`" Eriol said as he grabbed a small piece of the creation. Almost as soon as he put it in his mouth, he started coughing and spat it out.  
  
"Water" Eriol choked. Yamazaki handed him a glass.  
  
"Good pizza?" Syaoran asked innocently to his cousin. Eriol just glared.  
  
"Maybe we should try toast?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Ok" Eriol said as he popped some bread in. Too easy.He thought. After a few minutes, he pressed a button and two totally black pieces of toast were in his hand. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't quit your day job, Eriol" Syaoran said miserably.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Let us in!" Sakura's voice sailed through the door.  
  
"How does 'no' grab ya?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"It doesn't" Tomoyo said. She had about six heavy bags and her feet were tired. She tried the door knob. Locked.  
  
"Is it open?" Chiharu asked.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Let us in, got it?" Chiharu screamed. She was getting impatient and cold.  
  
"Why should we?" Eriol said in a teasing voice.  
  
"This is hopeless" Sakura was starting to lose her faith.  
  
"No!" Chiharu told herfirmly. Sakura rasied her chin and smiled at Chiharu.  
  
"Open the freakin' door and there'll be no trouble, ok?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Not ok" Syaoran answered calmly.  
  
"Hoooeeeee" Sakura said to herself.  
  
"This is impossible" Tomoyo said softly. Her voice was cracking and tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"We gotta be strong" Chiharu told her defeated friends. "DO AS I SAY AND UNLACK THE FUCKIN DOOR YOU DICKHEADS!" Chiharu hollered.  
  
"Not a chance" Yamazaki said. A crack of thunder filled the dark sky. Now even Chiharu felt helpless. She sank against the door and cried. 


	4. Sunshine on a rainy day

Author's note - Soz its taken so long 2 update. GOMEN!  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Sunshine on a rainy day"  
  
"Sorry we kept you out there" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. Want some pizza?" Eriol offered the mass to the girls. They stared at it in horror. "I take that as a 'no'" A small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Shut up" Sakura glared at them.  
  
"Wanna play a game?" Eriol suggested.  
  
The girls glared at him.  
  
"What?!" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sunshine, we've just been drenched and nearly struck by lightning. We apologize if we aren't exactly up and at 'em" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
Eriol looked at his feet. "Sorry"  
  
"Apology accepted" Chiharu sighed. "Maybe a game will cheer us up. It's only 7pm"  
  
"How about truth or dare?" Yamazaki asked. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Done" Chiharu flashed him a sexy smile. He wants me. I hate him soooo much.  
  
Yamazaki gave her one back. She wants me bad. Too bad I hate her.  
"I'll go first" Sakura said. "Tomoyo, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" She answered.  
  
"Chiharu, c'mere" Sakura cocked her head. Chiharu and Sakura started whispering. Then came laughter. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We dare you to pash Eriol" Sakura gasped in between laughs. That cracked everyone up. Except Tomoyo and Eriol. They just glared at the four people. Tomoyo knew if she didn't do it she would lose the game, so she took a deep breath and put her mouth over Eriol's and gave him a 5-second kiss. This caused a lot of 'Woooooo's and 'You go, girl' and 'Getting a little close there Eriol'. Tomoyo flung her hair back and said  
  
"Sakura, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
Eriol whispered something in Tomoyo's ear. She smiled.  
  
"Who do you like?"  
  
Sakura hesitated.  
  
"No-one"  
  
"Oh, come on, don't you think Syaoran's pretty hot?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Oh yeah, totally" Sakura said sarcastically. Her friends didn't pick up on the sarcasm and howled with laughter. Syaoran didn't though, either did Sakura.  
  
"Yamazaki, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dare" He said.  
  
"I dare you to sing the chorus of 'I'm not a girl' by Britney Spears at the top of your lungs" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Oh man" Yamazaki complained.  
  
"Outside" Sakura pouted.  
  
Reluctantly, Yamazaki went outside and started yelling,  
  
"I'm not a girl  
  
Not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time  
  
A moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl"  
  
Everyone erupted in laughter. He opened the cabin door with a red face.  
  
"I was attracting a crowd" He explained. This just caused them to explode.  
  
"Ok, ok, you can all shut up now. Syaoran, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...Dare"  
  
"I dare you to draw a big smiley face on your chest. And you have to leave your shirt off" Yamazaki said, his eyes twinkling  
  
Obediently, Syaoran took his shirt off and drew a smile face over his well- built chest. Everyone cracked up.  
  
"Chiharu, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Have you ever smoked"  
  
Chiharu paused. "Yes, but only once!"  
  
Everyone gaped.  
  
"Truth or dare Eriol"  
  
"I choose dare"  
  
"I dare you to trade clothes with me" She grinned.  
  
Eriol stared at her. He closed his eyes and followed her into the bathroom. 5 minutes later Chiharu came out. Chiharu was in baggy jeans and a shirt.  
  
"Hurry up, Eriol!" she called sweetly.  
  
"Dude this is scary" He said back. But he slowly came out in a miniskirt and a one-shoulder top. They were both tight. Everyone burst out laughing. Eriol's face went redder than a tomato. He looked at Tomoyo. She gave him a cute smile and thumbs-up.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Vale walked in and saw the sight of Eriol in a mini, Chiharu in guy's clothes, Syaoran with his shirt off and a black smiley face on his chest and everyone leaning on each other, laughing. The room grew quiet.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"...erm"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I...er"  
  
"You see..."  
  
"...gomen?"  
  
Mrs. Vale was speechless.  
  
"Nice to see you getting along so well" She said and left. That simple.  
  
"Not even!" Tomoyo said once Mrs. Vale left.  
  
"Yeah, what drugs were we taking when we even decided to let you go within 3 meters of us" Yamazaki glared.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Chiharu snapped.  
  
"Yeah, you can't even cook toast for god's sake" Sakura added.  
  
"C'mon guys, we don't wanna waste our time" Eriol turned around towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Agreed" Syaoran and Yamazaki followed him.  
  
The girls turned on their heels and walked away. Losers. They thought. 


	5. secrets

Author's note - I apologize for the short chapter, hope you liked it though. Once again, the characters are 13. Sayonara!  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Secrets"  
  
It was three days after the truth or dare incident. While the other two were still asleep, Yamazaki climbed out of bed quietly and got dressed. He wanted to take a walk by the lake before anyone woke up. He slowly creeped out the door and closed it quietly. Yamazaki wanted to clear his head. But, to his surprise, Chiharu was standing on the edge, looking across the lake.  
  
"Hey there" Yamazaki said softly into her ear. She jumped.  
  
"You scared me, Yamazaki" She said, turning her head slightly.  
  
"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here all alone? Aren't you usually surrounded by guys by now?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you!" Chiharu giggled and twirled one of her plaits around her finger. Yamazaki was still behind her. He put his arms around Chiharu's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She held his hands around her waist and leaned back on him.  
  
"I really like you, Chiharu" Yamazaki whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I like you too" Chiharu said and turned to face him. She looked deep into his black eyes and drew closer to him. Chiharu put her arms around Yamazaki's neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back as he, once again, put his hands on her slim waist. Finally, they pulled away.  
  
"You realize we can't tell anyone about this, it's essential we keep it secret" Chiharu said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. It fit perfectly.  
  
"I understand" Yamazaki said. "C'mon, we better get back before the others wake up" he took her hand and they walked back.  
  
Sakura ran outside. They quickly dropped each other's hand.  
  
"You can't just take MY walk time!" Chiharu yelled at him, with a tiny smile.  
  
"Fuck off, skank" He insulted. He smiled back. Chiharu stuck her nose up at him and ran to Sakura and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"What's up, Chiharu?"  
  
The two girls walked back to the cabin where they were greeted by the smell of pancakes.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Chiharu!" Tomoyo greeted them with a big smile. "I've had to keep these two" She cocked her head towards Syaoran and Eriol "Away from breakfast"  
  
"Oh, come on Tomoyo! We're meant to be a group. We do stuff for each other!" Syaoran whined.  
  
Chiharu and Sakura exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"They want some pancakes" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Please Tomoyo, we really want some..." Eriol pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, we'll do anything for them!" Yamazaki begged.  
  
"Anything?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow while flipping a pancake.  
  
"Shouldn't have said that, man" Syaoran said.  
  
"Deal, you three do anything we want, when we want..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"At least it's just one thing" Eriol shrugged.  
  
"...for a whole day" She finished.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki sweatdropped. "Great..." they muttered but helped themselves to the crispy brown pancakes. Once they'd finished their delicious breakfast they went to go to their room. They had planned to play video games and listen to music all day (A/N-Yes, the rooms have TVs).  
  
"Wait" Chiaharu said.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Uh, to our room" Yamazaki said.  
  
"No, you're not" Sakura said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, first you're going to clear the table and wash up. When you've finished, come to our room" Tomoyo flashed them a flirty smile.  
  
The three girls walked to their room and closed the door. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see their faces?" Chiharu said in between giggles.  
  
"Priceless!" Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"What else are we going to get them to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We're gonna have a sleepover, even though it isn't night" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Uh-huh, we're getting them to get us DVDs from across the road, plus lollies and stuff" Chiharu told her.  
  
"I like. We should get them to clean the house too. Inspection's tomorrow" Sakura said.  
  
"I can't believe how hard this camp has been" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"Yeah, it's been like, a week and just think, our parents do this for years" Sakura frowned.  
  
"I guess, but they aren't living with the three of them" Chiharu said as she pointed at the door.  
  
There was a knock.  
  
"Come in" Sakura called sweetly. The boys did as told. They were shocked as they walked into the divided room. Tomoyo's third was purple, Sakura's was pink and Chiharu's third was yellow. Generally, the whole room was fluffy, shimmery and glittery.  
  
"Uh, what would you like us to do now" Eriol said. He was still looking around the room, embarrassed to even be in it.  
  
"We you to rent some DVDs and get lollies for us" Chiharu said.  
  
"Really?" Yamazaki winced. Syaoran wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Really" Sakura gave them an icy glare. Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do we get ourselves into these things?" Syaoran asked them once they closed the door.  
  
"Chance" Eriol said. They reached the video shop and headed to the DVDs.  
  
"What do you think they'd want?" Yamazaki asked. After four arguments, seven bruises, a dislocated finger, a sprained wrist and a busted lip, they finally decided on clueless, crossroads, bring it on, American pie 2 and not another teen movie, they went to get lollypops, popcorn, gummy bears, chips etc. Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki went back to their cabin.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Tomoyo ran out in a white bonds singlet top and purple boyleg underwear. The other two girls ran out in the same thing but Sakura's boylegs were pink and Chiharu's yellow and saw Syaoran with a busted lip, Eriol's finger was deformed (but not broken, just dislocated) and Yamazaki's wrist was like a red balloon. Chiharu immediately ran to Yamazaki and made him sit down. Normally, this would cause suspicious looks that she ran to Yamazaki but Tomoyo and Sakura were too busy with Eriol and Syaoran to notice.  
  
"Eriol, what happened?" Tomoyo said with concern as she looked through the first aid kit.  
  
"Um, we...er...kinda got into a fight while tryna find good DVDs that you'd like" he said sheepishly. He was still looking at her legs.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby, you didn't have to fight just for us" She reached over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. I could get used to this. Eriol thought.  
  
"I would for you" He said softly.  
  
"And I would just to make you happy" Tomoyo answered.  
  
Eriol said something he'd wanted to say for a long time. "I like you a lot, Tomoyo"  
  
She smiled. "I like you heaps too" and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Eriol kissed her again.  
  
Perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(meanwhile, with Sakura and Syaoran)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran couldn't talk because his lip was huge. So he wrote on paper.  
  
"Are you ok? Oh, I wish you were better!" Sakura gushed, she really liked Syaoran but wouldn't tell him. Maybe.  
  
'Yeah, but I'm better with you around' He wrote and looked deep into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him. Syaoran touched her short, feather- soft hair.  
  
"I-I-" Sakura started to say. NO! Don't tell him, you idiot! "I-li" shut up Sakura, like he would ever like you, Syaoran would just laugh.. But before she knew it, she found herself mumbling,  
  
"Irellylikeoowilloogoutwimme?"  
  
'I like you too, Sakura, I do wanna go out with you' Syaoran wrote. She beamed and drew her head closer to kiss him, but he held he back. Sakura looked hurt but she read as he wrote,  
  
'Are you sure you wanna kiss me with a lip like this?'  
  
"I would kiss you if your lip were the size of your head" She laughed and left a gentle kiss on his mouth.  
  
Rhapsody - Yeah, yeah, corny chapter but you gotta admit, it's kawaii. 


	6. communication

Author's Note - Hey pplz! Soz its taken forever to update but I've had a lot with school and stuff. Sayonara!  
  
CHAPTER 6 'Communication'  
  
It was raining (again) and the whole ccs gang were bitchy. Except Nakuru and Touya. Because all the 13-year-olds were having mood swings, the counsellors deciced to make them breakfast of eggs and bacon.  
  
"No! I wanna sit here!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Too bad" Syaoran said  
  
"None of you's are sitting there coz I AM" Tomoyo shouted  
  
"Maybe in your dreams!" Yamazaki bellowed back  
  
"Get out of my place!" Eriol gave them all death glares  
  
"It's MINE!" Chiharu hollered  
  
"SHUDDUP!" Nakuru and Touya yelled to the arguing people.  
  
They fell silent and sat in their places. Everyone (except Touya and Nakuru) were throwing dirty looks at Sakura, who managed to get the place. She just smiled triumphantly at them. After a silent meal, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Sakura, Yamazaki, Syaoran and Eriol were confined to their rooms for the rest of the day.  
  
When the boys had safely closed the door they began talking about the show at the end of camp.  
  
"We could sing a song" Yamazaki joked  
  
"No way dude" Syaoran said  
  
"A play?" Yamazaki suggested  
  
"Uh-uh" Syaoran shot another idea down  
  
"Demonsrating stunts?" said Yamazaki, running out of ideas (A/N-So am I)  
  
"How about demonstrating ways to kill Yamazaki and Syaoran?!" Eriol snapped. He was thinking about Tomoyo and was interuppted by the two other boys. They both stared at him. Eriol didn't lose his cool very often but when he did, he meant business so they shut up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In the girls room)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can't just use my nail polish when you want to!" Tomoyo screamed at Chiharu  
  
"You said I could!" She yelled back  
  
"Yeah, when?" Tomoyo replied sarcastically  
  
"Yesterday" Chiharu said  
  
"Why don't you both just SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"NO! YOU SHUT UP!" Chiharu bellowed back  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUDDUP OR MY FOOT WILL BE SO FAR IN YOUR ASS THAT WHEN YOU GO TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH, YOU'LL BE POLISHING MY CUTE LITTLE SKETCHERS SNEAKER!" Tomoyo hollered at the top of her lungs. Silence. The whole house was silent and had heard the whole conversation. Psh, more like heard them ripping each other apart. They guys ran into the room.  
  
"Uh, are you guys ok?" Eriol asked with concern  
  
"Yeah" Tomoyo mumbled  
  
"Uh-huh" Sakura muttered  
  
Chiharu nodded.  
  
Touya and Nakuru were at the door.  
  
"We can't take any of this" Touya said in a firm all-business, no-mucking- around tone.  
  
"So we're gonna separate you" Nakuru said.  
  
"Sakura, Go to my room, Syaoran, to Nakuru's, Tomoyo, stay here, Eriol, your room, Yamazaki, the living room and Chiharu the lounge room" Touya continued. "GO!" he snapped. They all scattered but Tomoyo, who stayed in their room.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~~****~~~~~~*~*~*~***~~~~~*~*~*~**~****`**~*~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was alone. She hated the feeling. Nothing on TV, her make-up was applied, nails painted. So she stared at the door, hoping someone would come through it. Her cellphone alaramed, she had an sms message just sent to her. From Eriol. He was the only other who brought his cell with him. She read the little screen -  
  
Hey sexy, wat up? Way 2 boring wit out u. C u soon, Eriol.  
  
She smiled and typed one back.  
  
~~~*~*~*~******~~~~~~*~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~***~*~*~*  
  
Eriol had just sent a txt message to Tomoyo, hoping she would forgive him and send one back. He stared at the ceiling, wishing Touya and Nakuru hadn't confiscated their video games. 5 minutes.....10 minutes.....15 minutes. Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
He grinned, an sms message from Tomoyo -  
  
Hey qt, u r so smart, thinking of a way just 2 talk 2 me. Luv u always, Tomoyo.  
  
~*~**~****~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~~**~***~8~*`888***  
  
She couldn't believe it. It wasn't fair. Here Chiharu was with no make-up, nothing on TV, no nail polish, no other clothes and no-one to talk to. An envelope sailed through the air and hit her on the head.  
  
"Ow" she muttered as she picked up the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
Chiharu, are you bored? I am. What have you been up to? I wish I could see you in person.Don't have too much fun without me,  
  
Yamazaki  
  
Chiharu smiled as she read the little note, grabbed a pen and wrote back,  
  
I am bored. I haven't been up to much and do you honestly think I'm having any fun? No. I wish I could see you too. Luf always, Chiharu  
  
She put the letter back in the envelope and chucked it back.  
  
~*~*~******~*~*~**~*~*~*~*******~~~~~**~*~*~*~~~***~*~*~**~  
  
Syaoran had never been so down. He wanted someone to talk to. Syaoran heard a knock on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Psst! Syaoran! Can you hear me?" Sakura's hushed voice wafted through the plaster.  
  
"Yeah, I can" He whispered back.  
  
"Do you miss me as much as I miss you?" She said. He loved her hearing her voice.  
  
"No, I miss you more" he joked.  
  
"Don't think so, anyway, when do we get to come out?" She asked.  
  
"I have no idea" Syaoran replied.  
  
Rhapsody - Sorry 4 tha short chapter but I need ur opinion. What should Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki do for the show at the end of camp? An what song should the girls do? I'm stuck! Plz help me! 


	7. Phase 'Make guys look stupid' : Complete...

Author's Note - uugghh, busy weekend. Not good.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
For the rest of the day, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Yamazaki and Chiharu were very polite. They still had no idea that the others were going out. They still had to act like they hated each other, for social purposes. So the girls proved that point later that night.  
  
"Got everything?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Check" Chiharu said back.  
  
"Ok, we got all the stuff so lets do Yamazaki first, he's the deepest sleeper, followed by Syaoran and then Eriol, coz he's the lightest sleeper" Tomoyo said in a hushed voice.  
  
The girls crept into the guys room and crept over to Yamazaki. Chiharu got out blue eyeshadow and put it up to his eyebrows. Then she carefully applied blush and lipstick while Tomoyo and Sakura painted his nails. Once they were done, Tomoyo took a picture with her camera.  
  
Then they moved onto Syaoran. Sakura did his makeup, giving him alot of red lipstick. Chiharu and Tomoyo did his nails in pink and then Tomoyo took another photo.  
  
Finally, Eriol. Tomoyo gave him a small smile before applying a hell of a lot of pink eyeshadow. Chiharu and Sakura stared at her job. She grinned evilly.  
  
"It's definetly his colour, don't you think?" She whispered. The girls muffled their giggles and got on with it.  
  
When Tomoyo had taken the last picture, they slowly walked to their rooms.  
  
"Can we do that more often?" Sakura asked before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura woke up extra early for a certain reason (A/N - we all know what that reason is)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
A chorus came from the boys room and the girls exploded with laughter. Three boys rushed to the girls room. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu ran to their beds and pulled the covers over just in time. Eriol marched over to Tomoyo's bed, ripped off the covers and yelled in her ear (ouch)  
  
"I KNOW YOUR AWAKE GET UP AND EXPLAIN!" He gave her the evil eye.  
  
She looked him in the eye and said so soflty that only he could hear "That's no way to speak to your girlfriend" and then yelled "EXPLAIN WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WANNA BE A TRANSVESTITE SO DON'T BLAME ME!"  
  
"DON'T DENY IT! IT ISN'T HALF OBVIOUS!" Syaoran joined in.  
  
"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Chiharu leaped up and faced the boys in Tomoyo's defence (A/N - Does that make sense?)  
  
"I'LL YELL AT YOU THEN!" Syaoran shouted back.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" Yamazaki hollered.  
  
"YOU'VE LOCKED US IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET MORE THAN A FEW TIMES, PUT HAIR- DYE IN OUR SHAMPOO BOTTLES, AND I WON'T EVEN MENTION THE ITCH POWDER!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Everyone was yelling at once, except Sakura.  
  
"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed tearfully as she ran into the ensuite and locked the door. Faint sobs could be heard.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Chiharu hissed. She followed Tomoyo to the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you wanna come out now?" Chiharu said in a nice voice.  
  
"No!" She sobbed.  
  
"Oh, come on baby, it's ok" Tomoyo coaxed.  
  
"I-I d-on't wanna s-s-see a-ll you f-figh-ting" She cried.  
  
"Here" Syaoran said in a kind tone. He walked over to the door and picked the lock easily. It was open in a second.  
  
"Thankyou" Chiharu said.  
  
Tomoyo went to Sakura who was sitting in the bathtub. She looked about 9 years old. Tomoyo's heart went out to her as she went over and scooped Sakura in a big hug. Chiharu joined Tomoyo and Sakura and hopped in the tub. The guys exchanged guilty looks and glanced at the three girls, still in their pyjamas sitting in the bath. Yamazaki gave Sakura a tissue to wipe her tear-stained face.  
  
"Thanks" She said softly.  
  
"Are you ok now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am" Sakura answered.  
  
"I know this doesn't seem like a good time, but we gotta have a little cheer practice, we're getting a little rusty" Chiharu said.  
  
"Ok" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time. They got out of the bath and passed the boys.  
  
Eriol touched his face and looked at his hand. It was smeared with pink, red, purple and black.  
  
"Lets wash this stuff off" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said.  
  
"Agreed" Yamazaki left the bathroom and went into their own.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After an hour of scrubbing, The boys finally got the make-up off.  
  
"How do girls use this stuff?" Eriol asked  
  
"Beats me" Yaazaki answered  
  
"I say we pay them back" Syaoran said firmly  
  
"Yeah, I got an idea..." Eriol started whispering the plan.  
  
"Are you sure? Cheerleaders are lethal, you know" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Positive" Eriol assured him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N - I dunno any cheers really so I'm just gonna take them off bring it on. Gomen! And also, Sakura and Tomoyo are the captains)  
  
"Okay! We have Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Chie, Ria, Michiru, Linsai and MingRei" Sakura checked off the cheerleaders on her fingers as she saw them. They took their places.  
  
"Ready!" Chiharu called in a perky voice.  
  
"Awsome! Oh wow! Like totally freak me out I mean right on! *clap clap* Coz seijou sure is number one!" They finished the little routine and got into place for the next.  
  
"I said!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Brr! *clap clap clap* Its cold in here! There must be some Tigers in the atmosphere! I said Brr! *clap clap clap* its cold in here! There must be some Tigers in the atmosphere! I said O-E-O-E-O ice ice ice, O-E-O-E-O ice ice ice, Slow it down! O...E...O..E..O ice ice ice..." The music started and the cheerleaders did an eye-catching routine of dance and gymnastics. When it was over, Sakura called the girls in.  
  
"Lets try a pyramid! I want MingRei, Michiru and Chie on bottom, they're strongest and then Naoko and Chiharu and Tomoyo on top, she's the lightest and most balanced out of all of us" Sakura clapped her hands and the girls took stances.  
  
After a few tries, the first five girls got balanced and Tomoyo took a deep breath and put her foot on the side of Chie's back and accidently stepped on her blonde hair.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelped.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo apologized, but kept climbing.  
  
Tomoyo crawled up on Naoko's back and then evened out her weight and stood up. She balanced and put her hand on her hip, punched one in the air.  
  
"GO TEAM G-" She started, then heard a whistle.  
  
She turned sharply, causing the pyramid to topple over. Eriol was standing there, smiling. He offered a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and then saw the girls staring at her, they'd never seen the two help each other. So Tomoyo and Eriol narrowed their eyes at each other.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" She snapped.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" He said.  
  
"Not to me" Tomoyo crossed her arms and shifted her small weight onto one foot. The other cheerleaders stood behind her, doing the same.  
  
"Ooooohhhhhhhh, what are you gonna do to me? Yell at me?" Eriol teased.  
  
"Girls, huddle" Tomoyo said to them. They did as told. After a few whisperes, the girls turned and faced Eriol.  
  
"NOW!" Sakura yelled.  
  
With one swift movement, they all pounced on him and started tickling. Eriol yelled and laughed at the same time. Just then, Syaoran and Yamazaki walked by. They saw their best friend in trouble, and pulled him out of the cheerleaders' grasp. Eriol straighted up his glasses and his hair.  
  
"See man? Told ya cheerleaders were lethal" Syaoran said.  
  
"Evil" Yamazaki agreed. They walked off.  
  
"Guess your plan didn't work" Syaoran said.  
  
Rhapsody-wat did u think? Plz keep reviewing! 


	8. stuck

Author's Note - I'm gonna stop with all the pointless stories about wat happens 2 them unless u want them. I'll just get on with it. I sick 2day so I soooooooooo bored. Mainly texting sms's 2 my best friend while he's at skool *giggles* Ja!  
  
*word* = emphasis on word  
  
****** = change of scene/time  
  
CHAPTER....8 (was it? 4give me if I wrong)  
"Stuck"  
  
"We really gotta practise for the talent show, it's only 2 ½ weeks away" Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah, we do" Sakura agreed.  
  
"What song do you guys wanna do?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Stuck, by stacie orrico" Sakura said.  
  
She thought the reflected very well on her relationship with Syaoran. Little did she know that her best friends were thinking the same thing. But with their boyfriends of course.  
  
"Kewl choice" Chiharu said as she looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "I love that song!" She shouted.  
  
Sakura ran to fetch the CD. When she came back, there was a puzzled look on her face. She was clutching the CD.  
  
"What?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Who's gonna sing what parts?" She asked.  
  
"We-ell, I don't know" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I have an idea. Coz Tomoyo's the best singer here, she sing the first verse solo and then we both join in on everything else?" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Tomoyo bit her lip. "I'm not sure I wanna sing in front of everyone..."  
  
"Awww, please? Ours will be the best! Everyone knows you can sing, girl" Sakura reassured.  
  
"Yeah, even *they*" Chiharu waved her hand at the boys "Can't deny you rock at singing"  
  
"...Okay" Tomoyo said finally with a smile.  
  
Sakura popped the CD in and music pumped out of the speakers. The intro finished and Tomoyo began her piece.  
  
"I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean You kept me hangin on a string why you make me cry I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah" She sang.  
  
Eriol turned his head and watched as she sang and her perfect body danced. She swung her hips, making her gorgeous dark violet curls sway. She caught his eye and winked. Eriol smiled back. Sakura and Chiharu started singing in and that made Yamazaki and Syaoran turn around.  
  
"Every now and then when I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Now loves a broken record that's been skippin in my head I keep singin yesterday, Why we gots ta play these games we play I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you It's true I'm stuck on you"  
  
The girls finished singing and smiled. They praised each other.  
  
"That was *so* good, Tomoyo"  
  
"That was a perfect routine!"  
  
"I can't believe how well we did"  
  
"Wow" Syaoran said, surprised. The girls turned to look at him.  
  
"Thanks" Sakura said shyly.  
  
"We, um, didn't realise anyone was watching..." Chiharu said in the same tone as Sakura's.  
  
"Well, I think you chicks did great. That solo was awsome, Tomoyo" Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled at him.  
  
"Those dance moves were so kewl, you should be proud of yourselves. Ya definetly got first prize in the bag" Yamazaki praised.  
  
"You guys are so sweet..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"Thanks" Syaoran said surprised.  
  
"...When you wanna be!" Chiharu finished.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki chased the girls around the small cottage. Finally, they tackled them onto the couch and collapsed laughing. Then there was silence.  
  
"Why did we ever stop being friends?" Sakura asked, breaking the ice.  
  
"I don't know" Yamazaki said slowly.  
  
"Maybe..." Eriol said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"We should..." Tomoyo continued.  
  
"Be friends again" Eriol finished.  
  
"Don't do that, it creeping me out" Syaoran said.  
  
"Do what?" Eriol asked innocently.  
  
"Finish each others sentences" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Oh, we're..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"So sorry" Eriol teased.  
  
"Grrr" (Guess who said that)  
  
"So anyway, what have you guys got planned for the show?" Chiharu asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well...uh...not much exactly" Yamazaki replied.  
  
Rhapsody - Gomenasai! I didn't mean to take this long to upload this chappie... 


	9. SPRUNG!

Author's Note - I still need some ideas for what Yamazaki, Syaoran and Eriol could do for the Talent show so if you have any ideas, plz email me at yourlukycharm@hotmail.com Arigatou! Oh, also, no offence but I'm still gonna do the pointless little stories about what happens to them, like the cheerleading thing, regardless of what anyone says. Gomen if you don't like them, but there'll be a funny one in the next chappie!  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Sprung"  
  
Syaoran woke up early that day, for some reason wanting everyone to be in a good mood. Maybe it was because of yesterday and the friends thing. Whatever it was, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Syaoran was going to try and make breakfast. He got out a pan and started on omelettes and french toast.  
  
"Ow!" He whispered to himself. He'd burnt himself on the pan. Tomoyo came out in a pair of baggy jeans and a singlet top. She smiled at him.  
  
"So" She said, her glossy lips still smiling.  
  
"So what?" He scowled.  
  
"So whats planned for today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Great" She said. (A/N - You probly think she's gonna bug him about Sakura...soz, but I can't spoil it)  
  
"You know you don't have to put on that tough exterior just to impress people. You need to show emotions, it's ok to laugh, smile, be excited, sad.........cry" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"I'm not putting on any exterior so don't talk about things you don't understand" Syaoran looked away when he said this.  
  
Tomoyo was good at reading people. "You're lying"  
  
Syaoran opened his mouth to say something else but Chiharu came out. She smiled at the two.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo, Syaoran! Mmm, smells good" Chiharu said.  
  
"Ohayo, Chiharu and thanks" He said  
  
"Ohayo, Chiharu" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Once Syaoran had finished cooking the meal, Chiharu offered to wake them up, but Syaoran declined and moments later Tomoyo and Chiharu heard both their boyfriends' screams. Eriol and Yamazaki ran around after Syaoran. Apparently he had put ice cubes down their T-shirts. From the noise, Sakura woke up from her peaceful sleep and made her way to the kitchen, to see the two pyjamad boys chasing her boyfriend. Tomoyo and Chiharu were snickering from the sidelines and she smelt a wonderful aroma.  
  
"HOE?" Sakura said in a confused voice. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sakura. They stared at her. She smiled.  
  
"I smell food. I want some" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone sighed with relief. They were afraid Sakura might get upset again. Since Touya and Nakuru weren't up yet, they dug it and wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. Eriol and Syaoran wanted to leave for obvious reasons, Yamazaki wanted to stay with his friends, Tomoyo and Chiharu wanted to practise some handsprings and flips and Sakura just wanted to go outside. After a few hours, they were getting thirsty.  
  
"I need a drink, I'll get some for everyone" Yamazaki offered.  
  
"I'll come too, you'll need help carrying them out" Chiharu followed him.  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Tomoyo and Eriol began talking.  
  
"Wanna follow them?" Tomoyo said with a devilish glint in her eye.  
  
Eriol looked to where Syaoran and Sakura were. Sakura was trying to teach him how to do a handspring.  
  
"Bring it on" He smiled back at her.  
  
They ran up to the cottage and opened and closed the door silently. Tomoyo and Eriol heard noises from the girls bedroom. Tomoyo looked at her boyfriend and cocked her head toward the door. She opened it and put on a huge, fake gasp. The pair were on Chiharu's bed, pashing. Eriol mock gasped too. Chiharu and Yamazaki looked up and were about 10 shades of red.  
  
"Uh...um, well...you...erm....see...uhhhhh" Chiharu stuttered.  
  
Tomoyo struggled to keep a straight face. "My, my, my, what have got here?"  
  
"Hmm, seems like it's young love perhaps?" Eriol followed on.  
  
"PLEASE don't tell anyone" Yamazaki begged.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, what do you think Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think our friends and the rest of the world should know" Eriol said.  
  
"NO! Don't!" Chiharu was beyond desperate. Eriol almost felt sorry for her. ALMOST.  
  
"Let's use it for blackmail" He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, good idea" Tomoyo said and turned on her heel, walking out the door. Her boyfriend winked at the two before following her.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked back down to where Sakura and Syaoran were practising handsprings. Luckily, they hadn't noticed where the other two went.  
  
"I wonder where Chiharu and Yamazaki are..." Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, they were just, you know, doing what they went there for" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ok" Syaoran said. Chiharu and Yamazaki suddenly appeared with cool drinks and blushed when they saw Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
It was about 6 o'clock back at the cabin. The gang were watching one of the DVDs that the boys rented. About half-way through, Tomoyo made an excuse that she wanted to apply some make up and Eriol said he wanted to get changed. So they both entered Eriol's room and started pashing. (A/N - I know, I know, don't say how lame and totally sad that sentence was but bear with me) Tomoyo caught sight of a letter with hearts all over it and what looked like Sakura's writing. She pulled away from the kiss and picked up the letter.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, what's this?" Tomoyo grinned evilly as she unfoled the letter. Eriol read over her shoulder.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I think they might be onto us so we have to be more discreet. We just can't let them find out. I'd hate to think what my friends would say. Yours too. But I can't help wanting to see you more. Don't forget that I love you.  
  
Love, Sakura  
  
"I see" Eriol said slowly. "This little camp isn't such a bad idea. Things are looking up, I wanna use this for tourture"  
  
"Oh, you're so evil!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I know. We'll leave at different times so that it won't look suspicious" Eriol said. (A/N - like it's not already suspicious. I'm surprised the other four haven't found out about them yet. They are so dense)  
  
Tomoyo turned around to leave. But then she spun around to face Eriol.  
  
"You do realise how much power we have right now, don't you?"  
  
Rhapsody - Did you enjoy it? I'm really happy with how many reviews I've gotten. Thanx minna-san! 


	10. Strawberry Kisses

Authors Note - Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm soooooooo proud of myself for uploading the next chapter so early! Sayonara!  
  
If a word is in capitals, it's emphasised. /word/ = thoughts  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Strawberry Kisses"  
  
(cont. from last chapter)  
  
Tomoyo sat down in between Sakura and Syaoran and gave them an Eriol smile. (A/N - You know the one)  
  
"Love letters, huh?" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"How?! But...but..." Sakura spluttered. Syaoran just looked at her in shock.  
  
"Me and Eriol saw them all" Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Wha...wait, YOU and ERIOL?!" Syaoran said. Eriol came out of his room.  
  
"Oops! Yeah, we're together but so are you and Sakura and Chiharu and Yamazaki!" Tomoyo defended herself. Chiharu and Yamazaki looked at them sheepishly.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Okay, let's just watch the rest of the movie, but we should hide this from everyone else"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
"That's kewl"  
  
Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Syaoran and Eriol watched the rest of the movie and then went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(boy's room)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe how this turned out!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty much...........perfect" Syaoran said, looking for the right word.  
  
"You're right, who would've thought?" Eriol added, before drifting to sleep.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open that morning as she heard the shower going in the main bathroom. She got up, still in her purple pyjama pants and a white singlet top with purple text across it saying 'Private' (A/N - I have these Pj's but in pink!) She heard the music blaring and knew it was Eriol. He always showered with music. Quick as a flash, she tied her hair in a high ponytail, grabbed her video camera and ran outside to the bathroom window, which was open.(Yes, Tomoyo ran outside in her Pjs) She pressed record on her camera as another song came on. Eriol was only in a white towel, showing his great body, and had started mouthing the words to the song in front of the mirror. The chorus came on and he picked up Sakura's pink hairbrush and sang and danced to the words. (Everyone else is still asleep).  
  
"I'VE been MISSIN' your STRAWberry kisses, Cuz NOTHIN'S as SWEET, The TASTE still drives me CRAZY! I'VE been WISHIN' your STRAWberry kisses, Would FLY through the WIND To YOU from ME! OOOOHHHHHHHHH------"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. Eriol turned around.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" He yelled, jumping out of the window and chasing his girlfriend.  
  
Tomoyo ran through the front door, clutching her precious camera.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT FUCKIN CAMERA!" He shouted after her, struggling to keep his towel on.  
  
Eriol's yelling woke everyone up. Tomoyo ran into her bathroom and locked the door. Eriol ran through the girls' room and started banging on the door.  
  
"COME ON, GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"IT'S FUNNY!"  
  
"NO, IT'S NOT!"  
  
Eriol finally gave up and Tomoyo came out half an hour later, a tape clutched to her chest, but she was now dressed. Everyone was in the lounge room, watching MTV. Her ponytail flicked as she sat down next to Eriol with a flounce.  
  
"Can I have a strawberry kiss, Eriol?" She asked with big innocent eyes. This didn't help her mouth from twitching.  
  
"No" He said flatly.  
  
"Aww, please hun-ny?" She gave him her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Shut up" Eriol kept his eyes focused on the screen. Tomoyo sighed and looked at her hands. A fake tear escaped her amethyst eye. He looked at her and gave her a hug. /It's working!/ Tomoyo thought.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Eriol apologized.  
  
Tomoyo was all smiles. "Can I show them this please?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly. Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"Thank-you!" Tomoyo jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She popped the tape in the VCR.  
  
"Hey! Watcha doin?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"You'll LOVE this!" Tomoyo replied. She settled back down with her boyfriend and hit 'PLAY' on the remote.  
  
An image of Eriol came up on the screen. The tune was pouring out of the speakers as he lip synched the words. Then the chorus.  
  
"I'VE been MISSIN' your STRAWberry kisses, Cuz NOTHIN'S as SWEET, The TASTE still drives me CRAZY! I'VE been WISHIN' your STRAWberry kisses, Would FLY through the WIND To YOU from ME! OOOOHHHHHHHHH------"  
  
Everyone laughed. Except Eriol, of course, who buried his head in a pillow. Then Tomoyo's laugh was heard from the TV.  
  
"TOMOYO!" This was the part where Eriol turned around. The next thing they saw was Eriol jumping out the window and the screen went blue.  
  
"There's our talent show piece!" Yamazaki gasped.  
  
"Stop laughing at me" Eriol snapped.  
  
"We aren't laughing AT you, we're laughing WITH you!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Do you see me laughing?"He replied dryly.  
  
"Fine, we're laughing TO you" Chiharu added.  
  
"That makes no sense" Eriol wore a Syaoran scowl.  
  
"It wouldn't to Nikki Webster" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"It wouldn't to the Spice Girls either" Eriol shot at his cousin. Syaoran stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"How CUTE!" Sakura and Tomoyo squealed. 


	11. Note

NOTE - For those of you who like this story, You need to read this -  
  
I am running out of ideas for this story and I need your help, I'm just a very twisted 13-year-old girl who gets straight Cs (hey, at least I pass), if you have an interesting idea, please email me on yourlukycharm@hotmail.com ! Ja! 


	12. Cat Fight

Rhapsody's Note - Hey there everyone! I'm dedicating this chappie to starsakura, kazeko and Ice coz I think u guys are kewl, LUV YAZ!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"Cat Fight"  
  
It was about 10:00 am and Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki were in the girls' pink, purple and yellow glittery, shimmery and fluffy room.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna keep, ya know, US from the world anymore..." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"I gotta agree, it's too weird" Chiharu added.  
  
"It would just be a bit of a shock for everyone" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yeah, well, shit happens but you don't see me crying over it" Syaoran shrugged.  
  
"Very true" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Soooo...we'll tell them! It's settled" Eriol told them.  
  
"I wanna go now" Sakura said.  
  
They all got up and met up with their friends. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu joined their cheerleader friends plus some others including Minako, who had long brown hair and brown eyes, Hana, she had shoulder-length layered dark red hair and pretty crimson eyes and Leiko, her gorgeous blonde hair and shining blue eyes made her one of the most desirable girls in school, besides Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of course.  
  
"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Sakura jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"What?" Hana asked.  
  
"I'm going out with Syaoran, Tomoyo's with Eriol and Chiharu has Yamazaki!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Chie squealed.  
  
"I thought you hated them" Leiko asked.  
  
"Not anymore!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"I am SO happy for you!!!!!" Naoko yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Rika joined in.  
  
"You guys are, like, SO perfect for each other!" Minako and Ria said at exactly the same time.  
  
"Thanks!" Chiharu grinned.  
  
"This is such a SHOCK!" Lindsai said as she hugged the three bubbly girls.  
  
"It's so unexpected!" Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah! But, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ming-Rei screamed.  
  
But while everyone was hugging and being happy, Leiko, Hana and Minako were off to the side.  
  
"They stole our guys!" Leiko pouted as she flipped her hair.  
  
"They weren't ours to start with, but you're still right" Hana agreed.  
  
"Those bitches, they think they can have everything!" Minako scowled.  
  
"Well, we're just gonna have to show them where their place is, won't we girls?" Leiko said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako questioned.  
  
"I was thinking of fucking up their pretty little faces by starting a little fight" Leiko answered  
  
Hana bit her lip but then smiled. "Okay! Leiko, you take Chiharu, I'll take on Tomoyo and Minako, you go for Sakura"  
  
"Hey! I call the shots here, but thats fine" Leiko said.  
  
The three girls walked over to the cheerleaders. Leiko pushed through and shoved Chiharu.  
  
"HEY!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
Everyone backed away, except Sakura and Tomoyo, who were busy with Hana and Minako.  
  
"Hey what? You stole the guy I was courting, so I'm gonna get him back!" Leiko snapped as she pushed Chiharu again.  
  
Everyone knows that Chiharu has a hot temper. Chiharu pulled Leiko's platinum-blonde hair and slapped her face.  
  
"STOP THAT, YOU SKANKY WHORE!" Leiko screamed.  
  
"OOOHHHHHH, SKANKY WHORE! I'M SO CUT! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO BRING ME DOWN, BITCH!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
(With Hana and Tomoyo)  
  
"You think you're so pretty, but really, you're just a spoiled, bratty, bubble-brained, pom-pom, bimbo cheerleader prep!" Hana insulted and hit Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh?" Tomoyo snapped. She puched Hana's jaw as the girl flew back.  
  
(With Sakura and Minako)  
  
"I can't believe you just said that, you tart!" Sakura screamed, slapping and kicking the girl. By now, all the other cheerleaders were about 20m away.  
  
"Want me to spell it out for you? YOU - AREN'T - GOOD - ENOUGH - FOR - SYAORAN!" Minako yelled, pushing and shoving Sakura as well.  
  
"Hey! HEY!" Syaoran's voice was yelling about 30m away. He, Eriol and Yamazaki peeled apart the raging girls and held them back.  
  
"Get OFF me, Yamazaki!" Chiharu said as she tried to pry his strong hands from her.  
  
"Let's go" Eriol muttered and towed away the kicking and screaming Tomoyo. Behind them, they heard choruses of "KAWAII!".  
  
As soon as they got to the cabin and locked the door, the boys gently but firmly settled the untidy girls on the couch, making them stay there.  
  
"Explain" Syaoran said firmly, almost snappishly.  
  
The girls looked at each other and Chiharu took a deep breath.  
  
"LeikoHanaanMinakostartpushinanyellinatuscoztheywannedyouguysbutwe pushedembackansaidtheycantbuttheystartedit" She said, only stopping because she was turining blue and then started again.  
  
"Anthenyouguyscameansavedussotheywenawaybuttheystillwannagooutwit yousantheysaidtheywouldstopatnuthin" Chiharu breathed.  
  
"Uh...in english? Please?" Yamazaki asked gently.  
  
"Well, Leiko, Hana and Minako started fighting us because they accused us from stealing you guys from them...." Tomoyo started.  
  
"...And they got pissed and hit us. Then you turned up and, well, you know the rest" Sakura finished and suddenly became very interested in her hands.  
  
Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran comforted the girls and got them cleaned up.  
  
"A-Are you m-mad at us?" Sakura's voice was shaky.  
  
"No! Of course not" Syaoran said softly and gave her a hug.  
  
"You girls should get some rest" Yamazaki said as he carried a sleepy Chiharu to her bed.  
  
When the girls were sleeping peacefully, Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki started talking about the talent show.  
  
"We really, REALLY need to talk about this. Only a week and a half left of camp and we're still stumped" Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah...I was thinking...maybe we could make up a song and sing it" Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Kewl" Yamazaki said and looked at Eriol to see if he agreed. He nodded.  
  
"It's settled then" Eriol smiled.  
  
He picked up a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"Sooooo...any ideas?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
Rhapsody - Hope you liked it! 


	13. Talent Time!

Rhapsodys Note - I'm just gonna say the date for the talent show will be December 17, and they leave on the 20th. I didn't make up the songs myself, I got 'em off a webbie, PLZ DON"T SUE!  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
"The Talent Show"  
  
"I can't believe the Talent Show is on tomorrow night!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's SO exciting!!!" Yamazaki mocked.  
  
Chiharu swatted his arm playfully. "You hush up" She teased.  
  
"Have you guys sorted out what you're gonna do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, let's just say...we're gonna astound everyone with our song- writing talents" Syaoran said mischeviously.  
  
"That can't be good" Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
"Don't worry, our songs are gonna spread a little christmas cheer" Eriol cracked up. The other two laughed. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"Uh, right" Chiharu said.  
  
"So does that mean you'll actually be SINGING the songs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You got it" Yamazaki answered.  
  
"Oh god" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"We should get some sleep" Chiharu yawned. "Big day tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(The next day)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do I look?" Chiharu twirled around.  
  
"Gorgeous!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
Tomoyo was brushing her hair and sprinkling glitter in it, like the other girls had. They were all wearing the same thing, tight silver shiny flare pants, a silver glittery spaghetti strap top, silver glittery cuffs that went from the wrist to the elbow, silver glittery heeled ankle boots and lots of silver glitter.  
  
"I'm nervous. Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up, outta my way" Sakura said in a rushed tone.  
  
"No, you aren't, take a deep breath" Sakura did. "And let it out slowly. Repeat that" Tomoyo said. After a few minutes, Sakura was fine.  
  
"I'm good now" She said as she let out another breath.  
  
"SAKURA, TOMOYO, CHIHARU, YOU'RE ON!" Mrs. Vale yelled to them.  
  
Some girls and boys ran to backstage. Tomoyo went to the centre of the stage behind the closed curtain. Chiharu and Sakura faced the back either side of their friend. The curtain went up and the notes sailed out of the speakers. Tomoyo took a deep breath and took her microphone to her mouth.  
  
"I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind I aint trippin, I'm just missin You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean You kept me hangin on a string why you make me cry I tried to give you everything but you just gave lies I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah" She sang.  
  
Chiharu and Sakura spun around and joined in.  
  
"Every now and then when I'm all alone  
  
I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Now loves a broken record that's been skippin in my head I keep singin yesterday, Why we gots ta play these games we play I aint trippin, I'm just missin you You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart's still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin of you It's true I'm stuck on you  
  
Every now and then when I'm all alone I'll be wishing you would call me on the telephone Say you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool There's nothin I can do I'm such a fool for you  
  
I can't take it What am I waiting for My heart still breakin I miss you even more And I can't fake it The way I could before I hate you, but I love you I can't stop thinkin' of you It's true I'm stuck on you..."  
  
The girls struck their finishing pose and the music faded. A huge applause spread throughout the room. Whistles and yells could be heard from every direction. They flashed flirtacious smiles across the room. Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu emerged from backstage five minutes later, all cleaned up. Tomoyo was wearing light blue sketchers, black lycra jazz pants and a hooded jacket the same shade as her shoes. Sakura had beige capris, pink slip-ons and a pink and white top on. Chiharu had an ankle-length cargo skirt, sneakers and a blue tube top. They sat down at the front, just in time for Syaoran, Yamazaki and Eriol's act.  
  
The stage had christmas stuff all over it. The boys were in different costumes. Eriol was an elf, complete with the funny ears and hat, Syaoran was Santa, pillows stuffed in his belly and Yamazaki was a reindeer, and looked really funny in antlers. A jingle bells tune came on and they began to sing -  
  
"Dashing through the snow in my rusty Chevrolet. Down the road I go, sliding all the way. I need new piston rings. I need some new snow tires. My car is held together by a piece of chicken wire! Oh, rust and smoke, the heater's broke, the door just blew away. I light a match to see the dash and then I start to pray-ay. The frame is bent, the muffler went, the radio's okay. Oh, what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet!  
  
I went to IGA to get some Christmas cheer. I just passed up my left front tire and it's gettin' hard to steer. Speeding down the highway, right past the county cops. I have to drag my swampers just to get the car to stop.  
  
Oh, rust and smoke, the heater's broke, the door just blew away. I light a match to see the dash and then I start to pray-ay. The frame is bent, the muffler went, the radio's okay. Oh, what fun it is to drive this rusty Chevrolet!  
  
Bouncing through the snowdrifts in a big, blue cloud of smoke. People laugh as I drive by; I wonder what's the joke! I have to get to Wal-Mart to pick up my layaway, Cause Santa's comin' soon in his big, old, rusty sleigh!  
  
Oh, rust and smoke, the heater's broke, the door just blew away. I light a match to see the dash and then I start to pray-ay. The frame is bent, the muffler went, the radio's okay. Oh, what fun it is to drive this rusttttttttty Chevroooooooleeeeeet!"  
  
Everyone laughed and applauded at the same time.  
  
"Thank-you, Now for our last song!" Yamazaki said into the mike.  
  
Deck the halls came on, but this time, they were singing in parts instead of all together.  
  
"Deck the malls this Christmas season, fa la la la la, la la la la" Yamazaki sang.  
  
"Blow your cash for no good reason, fa la la la la, la la la la" Eriol sang.  
  
"Push your charge card to it's limit, fa la la, la la la, la la la" Syaoran added.  
  
"Your check book now has nothing in it. fa la la la la, la la la la......" They finished.  
  
The crowd erupted in applause and whistles. Chiharu, Tomoyo and Sakura whistled and applauded the most. 


	14. Home sweet home

Rhapsody - Ok, Ok. Don't start on me. Just coz it's been like, 3 months or sumthin doesn't mean anything!!!  
  
'Home sweet home'  
  
"Camp was interesting" Chiharu said.  
  
The girls were on a picnic blanket eating gummy bears and drinking coke. Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki were kicking the football around them.  
  
"Definitely different" Sakura agreed.  
  
"But, for the best" Tomoyo grinned. It was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"We should do this more often." Chiharu said wistfully.  
  
"What? Sit in the middle of a football game?!" Sakura yelped. Tomoyo and Chiharu laughed.  
  
"No, She means letting loose a little more, not having to keep up our reps, looking perfect, worrying about how we act and stuff" Tomoyo explained in between giggles.  
  
"Oh" Sakura said.  
  
"Wanna go catch a movie?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Sounds fun"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
SAKURA'S P.O.V  
  
I stayed behind & thought for a minute. Everyone had changed in that single month. They say there is a very fine line between love and hate. Maybe that's what they meant.  
  
Syaoran had opened up, showed his emotions instead of hiding behind a mask all the time, knowing it was ok to laugh, cry and be angry.  
  
Eriol had loosened up, released his sophisticated side and actually has a good sense of humour and fun.  
  
Yamazaki stopped telling lies and pranking so much. From what Chiharu had said, he was a bit of a romantic at heart!!  
  
Tomoyo still uses her video camera but not as much that it gets annoying. She had also stopped clinging to me and was developing a mind of her own.  
  
Chiharu, well, became less aggressive and became more open-minded about stuff. Like realising that being perfect isn't what it seems.  
  
Me. I think I've become a better and happier person. I'm trying my best at everything and TRYING not to be so dense!  
  
"Hey Sakura! You coming?" Syaoran was standing on the horizon with a gentle look on his face. Somehow that look made everything ok.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah!!" and ran towards his open arms.  
  
Rhapsody - Yeah it's short but what r u gonna do?! It's the end and I felt I had to put something like that. Oh well. I hope it works. Plz review. 


	15. Author's Note

Little Wings - Changed my pen name. Anyway, I just wanted to tell everyine that this story is FINISHED and NO SEQUEL I'm sorry! If you want to write one, it's up to you but just send me a quick email first on yourlukycharm@hotmail.com! 


	16. Epilogue

****

STUCK WITH YOU

Little Wings – Hey all. I decided what the hey, and I'm writing an epilogue. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, yeah, I'll just fill you in on the chapter. Tomoyo's having a baby, it's Eriol's of course.

Epilogue

"AAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo, look at me, it's gonna be okay. Syaoran's over in England doing business and he's sorry he can't be here" Sakura said, squeezing her hand.

"Where's Eriol? ERIOL! ERIOL, GET HERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!" Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol came into the room with ice and water. He smiled and stroked his wife's long black hair.

"How is she?" he asked Sakura.

"Hey? I'm just here and I have a friggin BABY in my tummy and it won't come out. GET OUT!" Tomoyo yelled at her stomach.

"Not too good. My hand's blood circulation is cut off and I have a few cuts from Tomoyo's fingernails" Sakura whispered so her moody friend wouldn't hear her. She held up her hand to show him the shallow but bleeding cuts on her palm.

"Where's Chiharu and Yamazaki?" she asked her husband and best friend.

"They got stuck in traffic and they'll be here as soon as they can" Eriol answered.

"Okay..AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOODY CONTRACTION!" Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo, you can get through this, it's a _baby_. It won't stay in you forever" Sakura said.

"It better hope it won't! Stupid kid. Get your own belly to stay in!" she grumbled.

Sakura and Eriol tried to calm her down, coaxing and soothing her with soft words and gentle hugs. Didn't seem to be working. Just then, Manika the nurse came in. She smiled at them.

"Hi, how's the contractions?" she asked kindly. Tomoyo screamed again. "Oh dear, they're less than a minute apart, I'm going to move you into delivery"

While Manika moved Tomoyo, Sakura looked at Eriol excitedly. "Oh my gosh! You're going to be a daddy in a few hours!"

"Yeah" Eriol laughed. They heard Tomoyo yell again.

"We'd better be going" Sakura said quickly. They ran to the delivery room.

"ERIOL SAKURA IT HURTS MAKE IT GO AWAY GET IT OUT OF ME!!" Tomoyo shouted between sobs.

"Shh, Tomoyo sweetie, it's gonna be okay, we'll have a beautiful baby girl or boy soon" Eriol coaxed, wiping the tears coming down her face.

"Yeah, Eriol's never steered you wrong before" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, Tomoyo, I need you to push really hard for at least ten seconds" Manika said.

Tomoyo squeezed Eriol and Sakura's hands while they counted. Manika nodded and grinned. 

"I can seen the head, just keep pushing. I need one more good, strong push" she soothed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tomoyo clamped her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. Then, there it was. The sound of crying.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Hiiragizawa. It's a boy" Manika smiled, putting the little crying bundle of blankets into Tomoyo's arms.

The little boy had Tomoyo's black hair but Eriol's mischevious midnight blue eyes.

"I wanna call him Tai" she said, smiling at the baby.

"I thought we agreed on-" Eriol started.

"_I wanna call him Tai. He looks like a Tai_" Tomoyo said through gritted teeth. "Look, honey, he has your eyes"

"He's gorgeous" Sakura gushed.

Chiharu and Yamazaki burst through the door. "Did we miss anything?" Chiharu said breathlessly.

"This is Tai Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo grinned, holding up the baby. She passed it to Sakura while she hugged Chiharu and Yamazaki. "Owwwwww, ow, ow, someone get Manika quick!" she was holding her belly.

Sakura handed Tai to Eriol and bolted to get the nurse. They were back in a flash. Tomoyo was sweating and it was Chiharu and Yamazaki's turn to have their bones pop through their skin. The nurse grabbed the ultrasound.

"Tomoyo! You're having twins!" Manika exclaimed as she ran the ultrasound across her stomach.

"Noooooooo! No, I don't _want _to do that again!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Wow. Twins!" Eriol smiled and kissed her forehead.

"1..2..3..4..5..6" Manika started.

"Seveneightnineten, Ouch!" she yelled.

!@!&!@!&!@!&! 30 minutes of pushing !@!&!@!&!@!&!

Another cry sounded in the room. Her friends gushed over the new baby. Tomoyo just gave it a death glare and held it in her arms. This one was a girl. She also had her mother's black hair and father's blue eyes.

"Tomoyo? Can I name this one since you named Tai?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah" she sighed.

"I'm going to call her Mina" he looked affectionately at her.

"Tomoyo! You have TWINS!" Sakura jumped up and down.

Suddenly, Syaoran's head came around the edge of the door. "What'd I miss?"

"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled and ran to hug him. "I thought you were in England"

"I was, but I took a direct flight. What's up?" he said.

"Twins. Tai and Mina, I don't like them" Tomoyo said sourly.

"You do so" Yamazaki pointed out.

"Fine, but they caused me too much pain. I can't live with them" Tomoyo said dramatically.

Eriol shook his head. "I love our children and so do you. In years to come they won't cause you as much pain as they did today"

"Just wait until their teenage years" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I've heard they're absolute nightmares"

"I don't think they want to mess with me" Tomoyo eyed her twins. Syaoran had Mina and Chiharu was holding Tai.

"I wouldn't either" Eriol muttered under his breath.

"Maybe we could forget them and leave them here forever and ever" she said hopefully.

"I don't think you can do that Tomoyo, besides, then our baby won't have anyone to be best friends with so you have to take home Mina and Tai" Syaoran smiled.

"Did you just say..?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yup. I found out yesterday! I'm having a girl! I couldn't believe it when the doctor told me! And it's due in october so they'll be the same age. Isn't that great?" Sakura grinned.

Screams erupted through the room. Also some 'oh my god's and 'that's great's.

Tomoyo, in truth, couldn't be any happier. She was surrounded by the people she loved most and she had two newborn twins who were very healthy and happy. Yup, life was pretty good, even if her kids had just caused her long hours of agony. But it was better that her kids would have Sakura's girl to be friends with.

Little Wings – Awww..this chapter was filled with bundles of joy! How sweet. Please review! No flames please, if you don't like it, it's simple. Don't read.


End file.
